wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft: Story Mode
| released = Android, iOS Wii U PS Vita }} }} }} }} }} }} }} | genre = Graphic adventure | modes = Single-player }} Minecraft: Story Mode is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed and published by Telltale Games, based on the sandbox video game Minecraft. The five-episode game was released between October 2015 through March 2016, and an additional three episodes will be released as downloadable content in mid-2016. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, OS X, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Android, and iOS. The game was developed in association with Mojang, the original developer of Minecraft. The game follows the episodic format that Telltale Games used for its titles The Walking Dead, The Wolf Among Us, Tales from the Borderlands and Game of Thrones. The game centers around a new character, named Jesse, who can be either male or female, as they and their allies attempt to save their world by defeating the Wither Storm. Gameplay Minecraft: Story Mode is a episodic interactive comedy-drama point-and-click graphic adventure video game similar to Telltale Games's other games, released as a number of episodes. The player will collect items, solve puzzles, and talk to non-player characters through conversation trees to learn about the story and determine what to do next. Like other Telltale Games, decisions that the player makes will impact events in the current and later episodes. However, unlike Telltale Games's previous games that tend to carry more mature or emotional overtones including the death of major characters, Minecraft: Story Mode is aimed as a family-friendly title, so the decisions will still be pivotal and emotional but will not involve mature imagery or themes. Elements of crafting and building, central to Minecraft, were included in the gameplay, following a similar approach. The game will feature combat and other action sequences, carried out through both quick time events similar to Telltale's other episodic games, and more arcade-like controls, such as steering around debris on a road. Synopsis Setting Minecraft: Story Mode takes place in an interpretation of the world of Minecraft. The main character is named Jesse (voiced by Patton Oswalt/Catherine Taber), who is a passionate newbie Minecraft player who sets out on a journey with his/her friends within the Minecraft world to find The Order of the Stone (Gabriel, Ellegaard, Magnus, Soren, and Ivor) – five legendary adventurers who saved the Minecraft world. Jesse is described as a newbie player of Minecraft, still learning how to build and craft but passionate about the Minecraft world. The game will include a number of locations that exist in the real version of Minecraft that some players have difficulty accessing, including the Nether, The End, and the Far Lands. The Far Lands have been removed in the PC version of Minecraft . Characters The player can customize Jesse, including choice of gender and skin tone; as such, the male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, while the female avatar is voiced by Catherine Taber. Other characters within the Minecraft world include the humans Petra (voiced by Ashley Johnson) Axel (Brian Posehn), Olivia (Martha Plimpton), Lukas (Scott Porter), Maya, Ivy, Fangirl (GK Bowes), Owen (Owen Hill), Gill (Phil LaMarr), Aiden, Otis (Matthew Mercer), Usher (Jason 'jtop' Topolski), Ivor (Paul Reubens) Sigge, Fanboy (Billy West), Lydia (Lydia Winters), and the Announcer (Erin Yvette), Jesse's pet pig Reuben (Dee Bradley Baker) and the four Order of the Stone members: Gabriel the Warrior (Dave Fennoy), Magnus the Rogue (Corey Feldman), Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Grey Griffin) and Soren the Architect (John Hodgman); Stauffer said that the human characters as a whole represent the different types of gamers that play Minecraft. Billy West narrates the story. Plot This is a broad overview of the plot. Certain decisions made by the player will alter details of specific events. The Order of the Stone (Episode 1) Young builder Jesse, their friends Olivia and Axel and their pet pig Reuben go to the Endercon building competition, which they lose every year to rival team the Ocelots. Despite this, they manage to build an impressive contraption (determined by the player) which Ocelot member Aiden, who hates Jesse, angrily sabotages, scaring off Reuben. Jesse goes after him and the two are saved from mobs by their friend Petra, who convinces Jesse to help her in a business deal selling a Wither skull for a diamond. Back at the competition (which the group either wins or loses depending on whether or not Jesse's friends followed them), the deal goes bad when Ivor, the man Petra sells the skull to, rips her off and flees. Unable to get into the building he ran into, the group, joined by sympathetic Ocelot leader Lukas, create a distraction allowing them to sneak in. Following Ivor into an underground laboratory, they discover that he's making a Wither Storm, an incredibly dangerous creature, but are unable to stop him. The creature attacks the event and targets Gabriel, a member of the legendary Order of the Stone, whom Ivor seems to know. Unfortunately, Ivor loses control of the beast, who destroys the town, forcing the group to escape into the dangerous Nether, losing Petra and Gabriel in the process. Assembly Required (Episode 2) Following an amulet Gabriel gave Jesse, the group makes it to a temple that served as the Order's headquarters. Using a machine powered by the amulet, Jesse pinpoints the locations of two of the three remaining members, Magnus and Ellegaard, and chooses to either go after Magnus with Axel or Ellegaard with Olivia. After successfully getting the member to join them, they return to discover that the other friend has subsequently retrieved the other member and are reunited with either Petra or Gabriel (depending on who Jesse tried to save), who is now very sick. Returning to the machine, they discover that it now shows the location of the last, long thought lost member, Soren, as well as Ivor, who was once an unknown member, heading toward him. The Last Place You Look (Episode 3) Arriving at Soren's location, Magnus and Ellegaard split up after an argument and Jesse follows one of them, only to run into Ivor. Despite the group's best efforts, Ivor overpowers and entraps them. They manage to escape, but end up in the foreboding End. There, they spot Soren and follow him into his massive house, where Jesse finds him researching the dangerous Endermen. Jesse convinces Soren to help destroy the Wither Storm using the incredibly powerful Formidi-Bomb, just as it attacks. Accepting either Magnus or Ellegaard's armor, which costs that member their lives, Jesse constructs and uses the Formidi-Bomb, seemingly destroying the monster and freeing the citizens it ate, including a now amnesiac Gabriel or Petra. A Block and a Hard Place (Episode 4) Unfortunately, due to the bomb not reaching the Control Block keeping it alive, the Wither Storm reforms, forcing everyone to flee. The group then encounters Ivor, who wants to fix his mistake and offers a solution: using a book of enchantments he has at his house in the Far Lands, Jesse can construct a powerful weapon they can use to destroy The Control Block. The group (possibly sans Lukas and the sick member) goes to Ivor's house, where they learn that the Ender Dragon battle that made the Order famous didn't actually happen: Soren just used the Control Block. Ivor left the Order in disgust and this is why he summoned the Wither Storm. Despite this shocking betrayal, Jesse constructs the weapon which, with the unwitting help of the Endermen, they use to enter the Wither Storm and destroy the Control Block, though Reuben is fatally wounded in the process and dies shortly after. As the world praises the new heroes, Jesse convinces Gabriel, who now either remembers everything or is cured (same with Petra), to either tell the truth about the Order's past or continue keeping it a secret. Either way, Jesse and their friends are then made the famous New Order of the Stone. Order Up! (Episode 5) Sometime later, the group go on a tip from Ivor to a temple, where they discover strange glowing Flint and steel. Outside the temple, they're accosted by Aiden, who usurped Lukas as the new leader of the Ocelots and is bitter towards the fame the group has attained, though they manage to chase him and his lackeys away. Back in town, the group shows their booty to Ivor, who reveals them to be the key to the Eversource, a source of unlimited power. Returning to the temple, Jesse, Petra, Lukas and Ivor find a portal which Jesse activates with the Flint and steel. Unfortunately, the Ocelots surprise them and enter the portal first. Pursuing them, the group ends up in Sky City, an island metropolis in the clouds, where building is strictly regulated by the town's stern Founder. Unluckily for the group, Aiden gets to the Founder first and tricks her into turning the whole town against them. Though Lukas and possibly Ivor are captured, the rest are saved by Milo, a barman and the leader of an underground resistance called Build Club. After Jesse shows their building talents to the group, they sneak into the Founder's palace at night, encounter the escaped group member (or members) and find the Eversource, revealed to be a chicken which lays eggs from which spawn mobs. The group is then attacked by the Founder and Aiden, only for him to betray her and knock her, Jesse and possibly Lukas over the side. Landing safely on the land below, which is surprising to the Founder as she thought there was nothing below, she, Jesse and possibly Lukas build a tower back to Sky City, which is now overrun with monsters. Though Jesse defeats Aiden and his men, the city is lost and the remaining townsfolk jump to the land below. After deciding what to do with Aiden and the Eversource and how the new government should be run, Jesse and the group use a portal Jesse and the Founder discovered while building the tower to return home, only to find themselves in a corridor filled with portals. A Portal to Mystery (Episode 6) After entering one of the portals, Jesse, Lukas, Petra and Ivor end up in a Minecraft dimension similar to their own. After reading an invitation and escaping a hoard of zombies, they end up in the mansion of the inviters, who end up to be five well-known Minecraft YouTubers: CaptainSparklez, StampyCat, DanTDM, LDShadowlady and Stacyplays, as well as two other fictional ones, TorqueDog and Cassie Rose. They are revealed to be just as oblivious as the New Order, since portraits of the youtubers and the Order somehow appeared in the house. While meeting them, all lights go out and TorqueDog is mysteriously killed by a trap. Through a series of investigation, causing the death trap of CaptainSparklez right after his announcement of the fact that the murderer (who referred to him/herself as the 'White Pumpkin')was killing them off for the enchanted flint and steel (such as the one as Jesse has), as well as the death of either Dan or Lizzie, eventually the majority of youtubers point the evidence at Lukas, but Petra and Jesse fiercely disagree. The two, along with Stampy, who then reveals that he himself had an enchanted flint and steel, prove that Cassie Rose was the White Pumpkin, who then accidentally sets off one of her own traps and seemingly dies. Jesse, Ivor and Lukas peacefully depart with the remaining youtubers, and open another portal back to their home. Though the flint and steel had the power to send them back to their world, it is revealed to be a trap from Rose, who was not dead. While she threatens them with Endermites, Jesse is able to defeat her with his sword and her own collection of ender pearls and leaves her to be eaten by the endermites, while he and his friends return through the portal, while it is unknown whether they return home or not. Access Denied (Episode 7) Back in the portal hallway, Petra, who is bitter towards Jesse for leading to nowhere in multiple worlds and portals, flees into a redstone portal, concluding that redstone meant 'smart people', Jesse, Lukas and Ivor, having no choice, follow her into the portal. Upon arrival, they are taken hostage by a population of players controlled with redstone chips by the psycopathic artificial intelligence computer screen PAMA, who was created by redstone user Harper but, against Harper's will, controlled the population in order to 'make them useful'. Wanting to invade Jesse's territory and world, she questions him and takes over Petra and Lukas, allowing her to see what they know. Jesse and Ivor escape PAMA with the help of Harper, who shows them her laboratory. They are soon attacked by PAMA controlled mobs and Lukas and Petra, and Jesse either destroys Lukas' redstone chip or Petra's. Harper and whoever Jesse didn't free are captured by PAMA , and Harper tells Jesse to find the 'headset'. Eventually finding and wearing it, it allows Jesse to take control over and migrate into PAMA-controlled mobs. Eventually finding Harper being captured by PAMA, Jesse is unable to free her but finds out that PAMA's redstone heart was supposed to be destroyed. Using one of Ivor's potions, Jesse is able to break into PAMA but is engaged in a fight with either Lukas or Petra before destroying PAMA's heart. After the townspeople are freed from PAMA's possesion, Harper accompanies them to the portal hallway, where she unlocks a stairway with the redstone heart leading to where the 'Old Builders' lived, who might be able to help them find home. Episodes The main Minecraft: Story Mode game was separated into five episodes, released in one month intervals. | ShortSummary = While at Endercon, Jesse, Olivia, Axel, Reuben, Petra, and Lukas instantly face a creature named the Wither Storm, a world-threatening monster. It is up to Jesse and his/her friends to reassemble the Order of the Stone, a group of adventurers and slayers of the Ender Dragon. | LineColor = 505969 }} | ShortSummary = Jesse and his/her friends must recruit Magnus/Ellegaard and find Soren, the final member of the Order of the Stone. | LineColor = 505969 }} | ShortSummary = Trapped at Soren's fortress, Jesse and his/her friends must find Soren to build the Formidi-Bomb, which might destroy the Wither Storm. | LineColor = 505969 }} | ShortSummary = After the Formidi-Bomb failed to destroy the witherstorm when the command block is still there, Jesse and his/her friends must go on a long journey to the Far Lands, to find Ivor's laboratory and use his help to not only destroy the Wither Storm, but the Command Block. | LineColor = 505969 }} | ShortSummary =Jesse, Petra, Lukas, and Ivor find a mysterious portal and wind themselves up in a strange place called Sky City. After being framed, Jesse and his/her friends must clear their names and stop an old enemy from destroying an innocent world. | LineColor = 505969 }} }} Downloadable content Following Episode 5, Telltale will produce three additional episodes as downloadable content for the game that will continue the story. These episodes will be released in interval as part of an Adventure Pass that existing players can purchase, and require the player to have purchased the main game. | ShortSummary = Jesse and his/her friends end up in a room full of portals and must find a portal leading to the overworld. The episode will feature five well-known YouTube players of Minecraft, playing their avatars in the game: Joseph Garrett, Stacy Hinojosa, Dan Middleton, Lizzie Dwyer, and Jordan Maron. | LineColor = 505969 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 505969 }} }} Development The idea for Minecraft: Story Mode came around the end of 2012 when Telltale Games was engaged in work for Tales from the Borderlands, an episodic series based on the Borderlands series. The idea of developing stories around other established video game franchises led the team to brainstorm the idea for a Minecraft-related game, given that the game was essentially a "blank canvas" for storytelling, according to Job Stauffer, and would create an interesting challenge. The two groups recognized the amount of fan-generated narrative content that existed in the way of YouTube videos and other media forms that demonstrated the potential for storytelling in the game. Many on Telltale's staff were also already fans of Minecraft, with a private server that they played on, with some of the incidents that occurred on there becoming ideas for the game's story. Telltale began negotiations with Mojang in early 2013, and began work on the title shortly thereafter. Stauffer noted that Microsoft's acquisition of Mojang was not a factor in the game's development, as their interaction with Mojang began well before Microsoft's negotiations. Telltale opted to create a new main character of Jesse for Minecraft: Story Mode instead of using default "Steve" character from Minecraft, feeling that they did not want to attempt to rewrite how players already saw this character in the game. Other primary characters in the game are loosely designed around archetypes of common player-characters for Minecraft, such that those that engage in building, fighting, or griefing other players. The game will not attempt to provide any background for some concepts in Minecraft, such as the creepers, as to avoid the various interpretations that fans have done for these elements, though they are elements of the game's story. Stauffer stated that the game's story would be aimed as family-friendly, similar to the films The Goonies or Ghostbusters; their intended content would be equivalent to a PG-13 or PEGI-12 rating. A number of the voice actors are alumni of such films of the 1980s such as Corey Feldman who starred in The Goonies, and the game includes various references to these types of films. Stauffer reflected that while Telltale Games's more recent games like The Walking Dead were more mature stories, their original adventure games like Sam & Max and Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People were written as family-friendly, and that they consider their approach to Minecraft: Story Mode as "part of our DNA". The story was aimed to be accessible to both existing players of Minecraft - both novice and advanced players - and to new audiences outside of the game. Minecraft: Story Mode was formally announced in December 2014 as a collaboration project between Mojang and Telltale Games; the announcement was presented as an interactive adventure game named "Info Quest II". Its first trailer was released during the Mineconc2015 convention in early July. The game is planned for a five-episode series for release on Android, iOS, Microsoft Windows, OS X, PlayStation and Xbox consoles by late 2015; Telltale has confirmed that they will release the game for the Wii U, representing the first time a Minecraft game has been released on a Nintendo platform, as well as the first time a Telltale Games's title has been released on a Nintendo platform since Back to the Future: The Game. The series released for most systems on October 13, 2015, with the PlayStation Vita and Wii U versions to follow at a later date. A season pass of the game was available for purchase on October 27, 2015, which allows the player to access the other four episodes once they are released. Retail versions of the game were released on October 27, 2015. Reception (PS4) 71 (XONE) 77 |game2 = Episode 2: Assembly Required |mc2 = (PC) 59 (PS4) 53 (XONE) 61 |game3 = Episode 3: The Last Place You Look |mc3 = (PC) 73 (PS4) 73 (XONE) 75 |game4 = Episode 4: A Block and a Hard Place |mc4 = (PC) 68 (PS4) 72 (XONE) 71 |game5 = Episode 5: Order Up! |mc5 = (PC) 70 (PS4) 73 (XONE) 69 |game6 = Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery |mc6 = (PC) 70 (PS4) 69 (XONE) 71 }} Minecraft: Story Mode received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics. It received praise for its humor, faithfulness to its source material and light hearted tone compared to some of Telltale's previous works although some critics were divisive on the quality of its story and characters. ''Episode 1: The Order of the Stone'' Episode 1: The Order of the Stone received mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review website Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 71/100 based on 25 reviews, the PlayStation 4 version 71/100 based on 23 reviews and the Xbox One version 77/100 based on 13 reviews. ''Episode 2: Assembly Required'' Episode 2: Assembly Required received mixed reviews. Aggregating review website Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 59/100 based on 13 reviews, the PlayStation 4 version 53/100 based on 7 reviews and the Xbox One version 61/100 based on 8 reviews. ''Episode 3: The Last Place You Look'' Episode 3: The Last Place You Look received mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review websiteMetacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 73/100 based on 10 reviews, the PlayStation 4 version 73/100 based on 7 reviews and the Xbox One version 75/100 based on 9 reviews. ''Episode 4: A Block and a Hard Place'' Episode 4: A Block and a Hard Place received mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review website Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 68/100 based on 8 reviews, the PlayStation 4 version 72/100 based on 8 reviews and the Xbox One version 71/100 based on 8 reviews. ''Episode 5: Order Up! ''Episode 5: Order Up! received mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review website Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 70/100 based on 6 reviews, the PlayStation 4 version 73/100 based on 8 reviews and the Xbox One version 69/100 based on 6 reviews. ''Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery'' Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery received mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review website Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 70/100 based on 4 reviews, the PlayStation 4 version 69/100 based on 6 reviews and the Xbox One version 71/100 based on 5 reviews. References ;Notes ;Footnotes External links * Category:2015 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Console adventure games Category:Episodic video games Category:IOS games Category:Minecraft Category:OS X games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Point-and-click adventure games Category:Single-player-only video games Category:Telltale Games games Category:Video game spin-offs Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox One games